The Blazblue Duelist
by Ragnathebloodedge22
Summary: Story Going to start soon for now is the Deck List if you like review and i'm also taking applications for duelist anything can be use to make your deck will start story when their is a second OC. Apply OC by private message. Story will start on new year


here is the List for the deck i made so far if you think its good tell me and i will start the story. allowing OC to apply any deck is allowed

Deck List

Monsters

Noel Vermillion: School year level 2 Light

Attack points/defense 1200/600

Warrior/effect

Any battle damage you take with this card is zero when Noel Vermillion; School year is destroy special summon one Noel Vermillion from your hand or deck

Noel Vermillion Level 3 Light

Attack/defense 1500/1600

Warrior/effect

When Noel Vermillion is special summoned by Noel Vermillion: School year you can special summon 1 Ragna The Bloodedge from your deck.

Noel Vermillion: Present Level 4 Light

Attack points/defense 1700/1800

Warrior effect

When Noel Vermillion: Present is special summon add 1 warrior monster to your hand from the Deck. Once per turn you can destroy 1 face up monster on the field and inflect damage equal to half the original attack points of the monster this card can't do a direct attack once the effect is activated.

Mu 12 Level 8 Light

Attack 2200/2400 defense

Machine/warrior effect

Once per turn you can special summon one level 4 or lower Warrior or machine type monster from your hand or special summon one Mu 13 token to the field Level 4 Attack 1300/defense 1400.

lambda 11 Level 4 Light

Attack 1800/1900 defense

machine/effect

When Lambda 11 is destroy by battle special summon 1 Mu 13 from your deck.

Nu 13 level 7 Light

Attack 2000/1800 defense

Machine/effect

When Nu 13 is special summoned by Lambda 11 Nu gains 200 attack points for all cards on the field till the end of the next turn.

Ragna The Bloodedge level 8 Dark

attack/defense 2500/2100

Warrior/effect

Once per turn you can add 1 card from your deck to your hand but Ragna The Bloodedge can't attack that turn when effect is activated.

Bullet Level 4 Fire

Attack/defense 1700/1200

Warrior/effect

Once per turn you can special summon 1 level 4 or lower monster from your deck.

Hazama level 4 Dark

Attack 1800/1500

Warrior/effect

Once per turn you can add 1 Grimoire card from your deck to your hand

Tsubaki Yayoi level 4 Light

attack/defense 1400/1600

Fairy/effect

Once per turn add 1 charged token to this card [max 5] and when this card attack take out all the carged tokens and Tsubaki gains 150 for each charged taken out.

Hakumen level 4 Light

Attack/defense 1900/1200

Warrior/effect

Once per turn you can add 1 ancient skyborn card from your deck or grave to your hand.

Rachel Alucard level 4 Dark

Attack/defense 1600/1800

Vampire/effect

Once per turn you can add 1 Nox Nyctores card from your deck to your hand.

Platinum The Trinity level 3 Light

Attack/defense 1500/1800

Magician/effect

You can add 1 Field spell card from your deck to your hand when Platinum The trinity is successfully summoned.

Valkenhayn R. Hellsing level 5 Dark

Attack/defense 1900/2000

Beast/effect

You can Special summon this card if Rachel Alucard is on the this card destroy 1 monster you can make a second attack.

Jin Kisaragi Level 8 Water

attack/defense 2500/2000

Warrior/effect

When Jin is successfully summoned you can add 1 Nox Nyctores:Yukianesa from your deck to your hand.

Makoto Nanaya Level 4 Earth

Attack/defense 1500/1600

Beast/effect

Once per turn if you have a Noel Vermillion or Tsubaki Yayoi on your field you can special summon 1 warrior from your deck.

Legendary Hero Bloodedge Light

Attack/defense 2700/2800

warrior/effect

Once per turn you can destroy 1 card on your opponent side of the field.

Taokaka Level 4 Earth

Attack/defense 1700/1600

Beast/effect

Once per turn special Summon 1 Kaka kitten token to the field in defense mode Attack 1000/Defense 2000 Level 3 a Kaka kitten is sent to the grave by battle special summon Taokaka Unlimited From your extra deck.

spell cards

Nox Nyctores:Yukianesa

Equip to Jin Kisaragi. Jin gains 600 attack and defense points and once per turn destroy spell and traps cards equal to the amount of monsters you have on the field.

Nox Nyctores:Bolverk

Equip to Noel Vermillion. Noel gains 600 attack and defense points and once per turn you gain 200 life points for each Nox Nyctores on the field.

Nox Nyctores:Ouroboros

Equip to Hazama. Hazama gains 600 attack and defense points and once per turn add 1 equip spell card from your deck to your hand.

Nox Nyctores:Muchorin

Equip to Platinum The Trinity. Platinum gains 600 attack and defense points and once per turn if a field spell would be destroyed it is not destroyed.

Legend Reborn Quick play spell

When a monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the grave special summon 1 legendary hero Bloodedge from your deck to your hand.

Blood-Scythe

Equip to Ragna the Bloodedge. Ragna gains 600 attack and defense points once per turn if Ragna the Bloodedge would be destroyed it is not destroyed.

Graceful Charity Normal spell

draw 3 cards discard 2

Monster reborn Normal spell

revives 1 monster from the graveyard

pot of greed Normal spell

draw 2 cards

Brother's in arms Normal spell

When Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi is on the field you can destroy up to 3 monsters from your opponent side of the field but Jin and Ragna can't attack this turn.

Friendship Bonds quick play spell

When you have a Noel Vermillion on your field special summon 1 Tsubaki Yayoi or Makoto Nanaya from your deck to the field in attack mode.

Azure Grimoire

Equip to Ragna the Bloodedge. Ragna gains 500 attack and defense points and once per turn can destroy 1 spell or trap card on the field.

Restriction 666 release:Code S.O.L

Equip to Hazama. Hazama gains 300 attack points. once per turn you can halve 1 monster attack points on your side of the field and gain life points equal to the amount the monster lost.

13th Hierarchical City Kagutsuchi Field spell

All monsters you control gains 300 attack and defense points. Once per turn add 1 Nox Nyctores or Death Scythe from your grave or deck to your hand.

Traps

Mirror force

When your opponent declares an attack destroy all your opponent face up attack position monsters.

Lambda sacrifice

If Ragna The Bloodedge is attacked special summon Lambda 11 from your deck in defense mode then the monster attack is sent to Lambda 11 if lambda 11 is destroyed and sent to the graveyard Special summon 1 Ragna The Bloodedge Unlimited From your fusion deck.

Unlimited summon

Tribute 1 monster to summon it's Unlimited form from your fusion deck.

Monster Attack!

When a Noel Vermillion is attacked you can destroy the monster then Equip this card to Noel This card is then treated as Nox Nyctores:Bolverk and Noel gains 400 attack and defense points.

Ancient Skyborn: Winter's Repost

When Hakumen is attacked the attack is negated and you can destroy that monster and then the battle phase ends.

Ancient Skyborn: Summon Advance

Hakumen Gains 600 attack and defense points then destroys 1 face up monster on the field during the next end phase Hakumen then loses 600 attack and defense points.

Rival's Till the End

When this trap is activated all of your opponents monsters go into attack mode and can't changed it's battle position and must attack the strongest monster on your side of the field.

Fusion Deck

Ragna The Bloodedge Unlimited Level 10 Dark

attack/defense 3500/3200

warrior/effect

Once per turn you can special summon one Dead Spike token Attack/defense 1300/1700 Type Dark or special summon 1 warrior monster from your deck. This card is treated as a Fusion monster.

Hazama Unlimited Level 10 Dark

Attack/defense 3400/3000

Warrior/effect

once per turn you can add 1 field Spell from your grave to your hand. This card is treated as a Fusion monster.

Noel Vermillion Unlimited Level 10 Light

Attack/defense 3300/3000

Warrior/effect

Once per turn add 1 trap card from your grave to your card. This is treated as a Fusion monster

Hakumen Unlimited level 10 Light

Attack/defense 3100/2800

Once per turn you can special Summon 1 monster from your hand to the field in attack. This card is treated as a Fusion monster

Jin Kisaragi Unlimited Level 10 water

Attack/defense 3300/3200

Once per turn you can destroy 1 monster on your opponent side of the field and inflect 1/4 of its original attack points to the card is treated as a Fusion monster

Taokaka Unlimited Level 10 Earth

Attack/defense 3000/2800

Beast/effect

Once Per turn during either player's turn you can negate 1 spell or trap card when activated.

This is in this deck for now the rest of the cards are in the storage.


End file.
